Paul and John Forever Part 1
by Ringo Starr Forever Mine
Summary: John's new turn in life takes place within a year of the band becoming very famous. Looking for ways to become who he really wants with someone he would enjoy to spend the rest of his life with. His friends George, Paul, and Ringo all together they live happily.. Performing in concerts and enjoying some time alone joking around.
1. Paul and John Part1

PaulxJohn

Down by the small lake, John stands looking silently across the water thinking of the usual; The band and life. Its 1961 and John is just beginning to fall into a new cycle of his life. His hands touch the cold bars that block anyone from falling into the lake. Sighing at the sun rise, he walks next to the bars while running his hand on the edge. Looking towards the hotel he's staying at with the boys he smiles and starts humming the ending of "All I've Got To Do." Ringo walks out of the hotel with a warm jacket and scarf and spots John.

"Hey, John!" He runs across the street looking both ways then smiles at John. "Hey, Ringo. How's George and Paul?" John smiles as Ringo hugs him tight. "Oh they are okay, just practicing and goofing off. You were gone when we all awoke. We were concerned!" He messes up John's hair and smiles softly. "Hey!" he laughs. "I just wanted to take a walk for a while. I wasn't gone that long was I?" John begins to think of the thought of anyone missing him at all then laughs to himself.

"I don't know when you left. Want to go back inside to help George and Paul feel more lively?" Ringo puts his hand on Johns shoulder and smiles. "Alright, come on." They walk together to the hotel thats across the street slowly. "So John, why were you out here in the first place?" John looks down and sighs, "Just thought I had to take a walk for a while." Ringo looks at John with concern but tries not to get into the trouble. "Oh, alright." They both head up to their room and find Paul and George playing "Baby's In Black." "You guys had a good time from what I see," John laughs.

Paul looks at John and Ringo as they walk in the room. "Where were you, John?" George looks at him with a smirk on his face. "Oh, I was out walking for an hour or so." "Well at least you're back safe now. Come sit down and rest a while. Me and George prepared some tea and sandwiches for you dear boy. But Ringo came up with the idea." Paul smiles at John lightly and points at the tea and sandwiches. John shocked at what his friends have done for him while he was gone he grabs a cup and sips it.

"Mm. Green tea. Who prepared it?" John asks lively. George raises his hand slowly with a huge grin on his face. "George makes some great tea!" Paul and Ringo added. "I learn it from me instincts n from me papa!" George says with a funny face. They all laugh at George and his jokes and they eat sandwiches and begin to play with their instruments for a while.


	2. Paul and John Part2

PaulxJohn

John stares across the room as soon as he puts down his guitar towards George, Paul, and Ringo thinking how lucky he is to have such friends. "Well, Ringo and I are going out for a walk. Want to join us?" Ringo smiles as he puts on his jacket. "No thank you, George. I am pretty exhausted. Are you going with them, Paul?" Paul stares at John and smiles. "I can't leave you here alone. I'll stay with you." John smiles softly and looks at George and Ringo as they head out the door. George tips his hat and says "We will be back later. Take care." "Bye!" Ringo says excited and smiles as George laughs and shuts the door. John looks at Paul and starts to smile. "I came up with a new song this morning. Do you mind listening to me?" John says as he smiles at Paul. "Not at all! Go on." John sighs softly and picks up his guitar. "Whenever I~~ want you around yeah. All ive got to do is call you on the phone and you come on at home, yeah thats all ive got to do~" he continues to sing the rest of the song and then sighs as he finishes it. "What do you think?" John looks at Paul pressing his lips together. "That's a wonderful lyric. We should all play it when George and Ringo come back." John looks away and feels a tear come out but hides it. "Definitely." Paul scans Johns face and looks at him concerned. "Is there something the matter, John?"

"What? Oh, no." John puts his guitar down and heads for his jacket. "Where are you going? I thought you were exhausted." Paul says with worry. "Don't worry, I'm fine. I'll be out for a few hours." "John!" It's too late, John shut the door and ran off. "John..." About an hour later, George and Ringo return laughing. "You should have seen the look on your face as you fell in that lake! You are so clumsy." Ringo says laughing at Georges wet body. George tackles Ringo and nudges his head. "Hey, it is your fault I am a goof!" "You see this?! Now he is saying I'm at fault!" Paul couldn't resist but to laugh along with the boys. "Paul, Where's John?" Ringo asks looking around the rooms. Paul looks down, "He left just before you guys walked in." "Did he say to where?" George closes the door behind him and heads for the bedroom to find a change of clothes. "No. He just left." "Why don't you go on find him, Paul?" George says. "I don't know.. I am thinking of leaving him alone." "How long will he be gone?" Ringo asks as he sits down eating a sandwich. "Hours." Ringo looks at him while chewing on his food. "Maybe you should search for him before it gets dark. It gets dark pretty early now." Paul looks at the door and back at Ringo. "Alright, When I I find him I will see what is bothering him." "Good." Paul grabs his jacket and leaves the hotel in search for John.

"Where are you John?" Paul says to himself as he crosses the street to the lake. He walks around slowly for about half an hour around the whole lake that is about four blocks long. "John please return." John looks at Paul from a distance and sighs. "John!" Paul happily runs to John and hugs him tight. "Paul.." He says in a sad tone as he holds Paul tightly running his hand through his soft brown hair. "John? Whats the matter? Why'd you run off like that?" Paul says pulling away from Johns warm embrace. "Paul.."


End file.
